


Accidental Dating & Other Arguable Talents

by Lady_Vibeke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Bad Puns, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oblivious Barry Allen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: “You guys have been dating for a while, now, we were just wondering-”Barry has to replay her words in his mind a couple of times to process them. He turns to Caitlin, mouth slightly dry:“Did you just saydating?”Caitlin looks at him like he's an idiot. “Yes?”She's so confident Barry can't help actually feeling like an idiot, though he has no clue why he should. She's the one who's talking nonsense.“We're not- it's not-” he babbles. Why is he babbling? It's just a simple misunderstanding. “Why do think we're dating?”“Because you are?”Now both Caity and Cisco are gaping at him like he's completely nuts.This is preposterous. If Barry had been dating someone, he would definitely have noticed.“No, we're not!”“Oh my god, Caity.” Cisco frantically grabs Caitlin's arm. “He doesn'tknow!”ORIn which everybody knows Barry is dating Lisa and Leonard... Except, of course, Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Lisa Snart, Barry Allen/Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart/Lisa Snart
Comments: 16
Kudos: 274





	Accidental Dating & Other Arguable Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: brief mention of blood and injury in the first paragraph. Everything else is fluff and humour.

Defeating a powerful meta with the help of Captain Cold and Golden Glider is not a scenario Barry would have ever considered, even in the multiple timelines he's come across, and yet here he is.

He stares at the awkward pose of the meta, half frozen, half encased in gold in the middle of his attempt to strike Barry with his annihilating powers. A large portion of the building around them has been turned to ashes and several parts of it are starting to crumble, but all the civilians safely managed to evacuate the area as the Flash, Cold, and Glider kept the meta at bay, so, all in all, it's been a successful day on the job.

“You alright, Scarlet?”

Barry decides to overlook the fact that Cold and Glider were here to rob the vault of the bank at the ground floor; what truly counts right now is that they helped him take down the meta.

“Yeah, I'm good,” he pants. “You guys okay?”

He glances over at them: Snart is gently helping Lisa up from under a pile of debris. It's a miracle that collapsing wall didn't kill her.

“A little bruised, but we'll live,” Snart says. All his attention is on his sister, checking for broken bones and head injuries.

“I'm fine, Lenny,” she tries to reassure him, but Barry spots a dark, wet spot around a cut on her left thigh.

“Lisa,” he breathes, zipping by her side to help Snart hold her up. “Your leg-”

Lisa holds on to him, offering a dismissive half a smile. “It's okay. I've had worse.”

Barry feels a pang in his chest. He doesn't know if _worse_ refers to the risks of a criminal life or to the nightmares hidden in her past, but both options anger him: the Snart siblings ended up down the wrong path because it's all they've even known. All the love and care Barry had as a child, they never had.

“We need to stop the bleeding,” Barry says and, in less than a blink, he slips the belt out of Leonard's pants and fastens it above the wound in Lisa's thigh.

Leonard grins. “If you wanted me to strip you had but to ask, you know?”

“I don't know about you two,” Lisa breathes with a pained grimace. “But I need a beer.”

She's dreadfully pale.

“What you need is a doctor!” Barry protests, but Leonard and Lisa share a glance, and Barry realises they have no intention to go to a doctor.

“We've got this.”

“But-”

The piercing look Leonard sends Barry is almost desperate: “Can you help me carry her home?”

Barry still doesn't entirely trust these two, but tonight they could have easily taken advantage of the chaos to clean up the vault downstairs undisturbed, and they still chose to stay and help him. They deserve some credit.

“Sure! I owe you, guys.”

“Yes, you do,” Leonard drawls with an intense gleam in his eyes. For some reason, Barry feels his cheeks flush.

“Can you two flirt later?” groans Lisa. “I really don't wanna bleed on these boots, they're a limited edition.”

“Right.” Still blushing, Barry asks them for directions, then says: “Pick her up, Snart, and hold on tight. This is gonna be weird.”

Leonard barely has the time to gather Lisa into his arms: Barry warps his arms around them both and zips them away. They reach the safe house in a matter of seconds.

Leonard sits Lisa on the kitchen table, kneels down and carefully starts cutting through the fabric of her pants. Lisa closes her eyes in pain.

“Am I hurting you?”

She lets out a feeble whimper. “I loved these jeans more than you.”

Leonard shakes his head with a very badly concealed smirk. Barry watches as he washes and disinfects Lisa's wound, then fetches what looks like a professional medical kit.

“Thank for what you did,” Barry mutters while Leonard picks a curved needle and a thread and starts suturing with the bored confidence of someone who's been doing this all their life.

“We saved your ass,” Leonard deadpans. “You're welcome. Now why don't you make yourself useful and get some beer from the fridge while I stitch her up?”

Barry's attention is focused on the needle working in and out of Lisa's skin. Leonard's movements are remarkably firm and precise; Lisa doesn't flinch once.

“You two do this a lot?” Barry inquires, and though it might sounds like a playful question, he actually feels a surge of compassion for these two. The did save his life, tonight.

“Our father kindly provided plenty of chances to practice, “ says Leonard. His eyes lock with his sister's. They smile at each other. “She's in safe hands.”

Barry gets the beer. He hands one bottle to Lisa and sets the other two on the table behind her.

“Thanks, Barry,” she says before taking a long sip. It takes Barry a moment to remember he is still in his Flash suit and she's not supposed to know who lies beneath it.

“What?” Lisa meets his shocked stare and arches her brows. “Was I supposed to pretend I didn't know? Your disguise doesn't disguise much, Sailor Moon.”

Barry can't decide if he is more mad that she just insinuated his suit is lame or more amused by the Sailor Moon reference.

“You can trust her, Red,” Leonard promises as he stands up. He help Lisa down the table, then takes a beer for himself and hands the other one to Barry. This is clearly a peace offering and, well, it's not like Barry can _not_ accept it: they saved his life, the least he can do is try to trust them.

“Fine.” He snatches to beer from Leonard's hand and grudgingly opens it. “It's not like I have much of a choice, anyway.”

Leonard raises his bottle. “To unlikely but kickass alliances!”

“Kickass indeed,” purrs Lisa. The absurdity of the situation seems to delight her. “Cheers!”

So in a matter of an hour Barry ended up from being almost killed by a meta to toasting with Captain Cold and Golden Glider in something as ridiculously mundane and domestic as a kitchen.

Life is really odd, sometimes, but he'll take what he gets.

“Cheers!”

  
  


*

  
  


He's at Jitters a few days later, surrounded by empty mugs and so much paperwork to do he's probably going to sit here for the rest of the day.

He's just ordered his fourth coffee when a familiar, silky voice breaks his concentration:

“Barry. Fancy meeting you here.”

_Snart._

Barry's instinct makes him tense; he's so used to associating this voice with trouble he almost forgets this isn't the sort of place a Rogue would choose to wreak havoc. He sees Leonard and Lisa walk up to his table hand in hand: they seem to come in peace.

“Hey,” he greets, relaxing a little. “What brings to Jitters?”

Lisa's mouth curls in a corner. “We're here for the Flash.”

Barry wishes it wasn't so easy for these two to make him blush. It's something in the mischief in their tone when they talk to him, as if they're constantly trying to fluster him and take great pleasure in it.

Leonard tilts his head slightly. “We've heard it's a killer coffee.”

“Oh._” _The coffee. Of course they're here for the coffee. What else did he think they meant? “Right.”

“Mind if we sit?”

“No,” Barry says before he can even thinks about it. He moves a few folders, makes as much room as he can. “I was just... filling some paperwork.”

Leonard helps Lisa ease down on the chair, than sits next to her in front of Barry.

“How's your leg?”

“Healing.” Lisa gives him a heart-melting smile. If it's an act, she's damn good at it. “Thanks for asking.”

Barry feels the guilt creep up from the bottom of his conscience. “It was my fault you got injured, it's the least I can do.”

Lisa tuts. “Don't you even go there, big boy. I knew what I was in for.”

This is the part Barry finds most difficult to wrap his head around: being aided by an enemy is strange enough, but them risking their lives to protect him? He's still trying to process this.

“Of course,” Leonard cuts in. “I would've had to kill you if she'd got anything worse than that.”

Barry nods solemnly. “Fair.”

They smile, all three of them. This should feel more awkward, Barry muses, what with them being on opposites sides and everything. But no: he's sitting at Jitters with Leonard and Lisa Snart and it's inexplicably nice.

“We do make an awesome team, don't we?” says Lisa, folding her arms over the table.

Barry realises it's true: despite never having fought together before, they do have a natural coordination on the field. They were really remarkable, together.

“You know, you two could do so much good if you actually joined my team.”

Lisa narrows her eyes at him; there's a sly twinkle in them. “I have a feeling he's offering us a job, Lenny.”

_I'm not!,_ Barry wants to reply, but he kinda is, isn't he?

“Well,” Leonard says, rubbing his chin between his fingers with an interested expression. “We could use a side occupation. Especially if we get paid in favours.”

He gives Barry a suggesting look that makes him roll his eyes.

“I'm not becoming a part-time crook.”

“He was talking about sexual favours,” Lisa giggles.

Barry is blushing _again. _“I hate you,” he whines, but this only amuses the Snarts more.

“Prove it,” Leonard dares him, and Barry stares at him and Lisa with a deep frown, trying really _really_ hard to convey his annoyance; they stare back, frustratingly unaffected, and Barry seriously _wants_ to hate them but... he really doesn't.

“Thought so,” Leonard chuckles, much to Barry's chagrin. He's trying to come up with something witty to retort when the waitress comes to take the Snarts' orders.

“We'd love to try the Flash,” Leonard says, never leaving Barry's eyes. “And two chocolate chip cookies. Our very generous friend, here, is buying,” he adds with a nod towards Barry.

Barry scoffs. “Oh, really?”

“You owe us, remember?”

Of course he remembers. He hasn't been able to think about anything else in these last few days.

“Okay,” he sighs. “I'm buying. But next time it's on you.”

Lisa and Leonard turn to each other with a knowing grin that Barry doesn't get. What's so funny? What did he say?

“Deal,” agrees Lisa. “Next time it's on us.”

  
  


*

  
  


Barry feels stupid for thinking the Snarts had any intention of turning their lives around.

When he arrives at the bank, the alarm is still ringing, which is weird, because he knows his Rogues and knows they're too clever to make rookie mistakes like accidentally triggering an alarm. Besides, there isn't even a single sign of attempted break in, no vehicles to be seen in the street. Something is wrong.

“You're late, Scarlet.”

Barry spins around: Leonard and Lisa are leaning against opposite sides of the main door, arms crossed, looking bored and mildly impatient.

“So late,” says Lisa with a pout. “We set off the alarm _five_ minutes ago.”

Barry scowls perplexedly. “You mean you did it on purpose?”

Leonard shrugs. “We could've texted you, but you didn't bother to give us your number.”

If this is a joke, it's a little too far-fetched, even for these two. Did they seriously just pretend to rob a bank just to have him show up?

“You can't go around setting alarms off for fun!”

The pout on Lisa's face intensifies: “How else were we supposed to get through to you?”

Barry can't even argue that: if they needed him, they couldn't just wait to run into him somewhere. It actually makes him pretty furious that their argument is so valid. He's going to have to give his number to the Snarts, apparently.

“So, what's the matter?”

“Are you free this Saturday?”

Barry blinks at Leonard. Did he just say what he thinks he said? Did he just plainly and shamelessly admit he and Lisa triggered a national bank alarm just to ask if Barry wanted to hang out?

Barry rubs a hand across his face with an exasperated sigh.

“We need to have a very serious conversation about appropriate behaviours.”

  
  


*

  
  


Barry gives the Snarts his number and there are no more fake bank robberies in lieu of paging. Actually, there is a general decrease of the crime rate in the whole city and it's a very funny coincidence. Barry suddenly has a lot of more free time than usual and this leads him to accepting the Snarts' invitations for coffee or lunch or whatever more often than he should. They're a surprisingly enjoyable company when they're not breaking the law.

“Sorry, I'm late,” he pants as he slumps down at the table.

“You're always late,” Leonard stresses pleasantly.

Barry makes a face. “It's Sunday, guys. Show a little mercy.” He starts looking through the menu to decide what he wants; he's so hungry he's going to have to down three breakfast before he's satisfied.

“Is everything okay?” Lisa asks with a concerned tone. “You look tired, baby.”

Barry still needs to get used to her terms of endearment. He feels so pampered when Lisa gets all protective over him. Ever since that night with the meta, the three of them have become quite close and day by day Barry is discovering how much he likes this.

“I haven't been sleeping much these last few nights,” he confesses. “The Santinis have something going on downtown, I'm trying to-”

“We can take care of that,” Leonard interrupts. He's looking at Barry with a very stern look that makes something curl in his chest.

Barry might be wrong, but he has a feeling they're offering to monitor and contain criminal activities on his behalf. Which is hilarious, considering they _are_ criminals, but they've been laying low, recently, and Barry doesn't see why he shouldn't trust them with this.

“Thanks, but you don't have to.”

Lisa's hand rubs his shoulder reassuringly: “You have more pressing matters to handle. Let us do the easy work.”

Barry doesn't even know why he's being so easily convinced. Sure, he's had a change of heart over the last few weeks, but this is a huge leap of faith, one the rest of his team would strongly advise him not to take. In spite of this awareness, however, he realises he still wants to take it.

“You have no idea what this means to me,” he moans as he buries his face in his arms folded on the table. “I love you, guys.”

  
  


*

  
  


It starts as a one time favour and it quickly becomes a habit: Captain Cold and Golden Glider have started gravitating over a very thin line between villains and anti heroes. Barry still doesn't know exactly why they're doing this, but their contribution to the Flash's efforts to keep the city safe has been making a substantial difference.

“So you two are officially on Team Flash, now?” Cisco inquires when Barry reveals what they've been doing.

There is a little tension in the room. Barry feels like he's introducing his problematic crush to his strict parents.

Leonard lazily swipes his fingers along Caitlin's desk, then casts Cisco a condescending smile. “Let's say we're external consultants.”

“Why?” Cisco insists suspiciously. Leonard is not impressed.

“Because.”

“I'm sure we can all be good friends,” says Lisa, looking around with a blatantly false sheepish face.

“I highly doubt that," scoffs Cisco, and Lisa seems offended.

“Don't be a killjoy, Cisco!”

“You've already stabbed us in the back once, so...”

“They promised they'll behave,” Barry intervenes.

“And you _trust_ them?”

“Yes?”

Barry doesn't know why this is such a big deal: Leonard and Lisa have already proved their good intentions. Why is it so hard to believe Barry trusts them?

But Cisco is looking at him as though Barry personally betrayed him: “You opened yourself to the dark side for two pairs of pretty eyes!”

“I what?”

“He's quoting Luke Skywalker,” Lisa whispers in Barry's ear, and this appears to upset Cisco even more.

Finally, Caitlin decides to speak up: “I think we should give them a chance.”

Cisco turns to her in utter horror: “Tu quoque, Brute?”

Barry flashes her a grateful smile. So do Leonard and Lisa.

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Barry crossed Lisa's gaze. She winks.

He feels all warm and fuzzy inside.

  
  


*

  
  


For once, Barry is early. It's rare that he ever shows up before Len and Lisa and he feels quite proud of himself when he sees the surprised expression on their faces.

“What an achievement, Scarlet,” Len teases. “You deserve a reward.”

“And a reward he's gonna get,” agrees Lisa as she takes Barry's arm and drags him inside.

This is their favourite restaurant and by now everybody knows them by their names. They come here with Caity and Cisco, occasionally, but this is _their_ place and most times it's only the three of them.

“Should we order more salad?” Lisa is wondering, checking the menu.

“Don't bother,” says Len. “Barry never finishes his.”

“Barry is a spoiled kid.”

“Hey!” Barry exclaims indignantly, though he really has no right to be indignant at all: they always tease him with such fondness it's impossible to be mad at them.

“Sorry, honey,” Lisa leans in to place a kiss on Barry's cheek. “It's the truth.”

Barry can't hold back a stupidly dreamy grin. Lisa's kisses always have this effect.

“Cool down, you two,” Len chides. “We're in public.”

“No need to be jealous, Lenny,” Lisa retorts. “If you feel neglected, we can easily fix that, right, Barry?”

Barry smirks. “You want a kiss, Coldie?”

“Call me that again and it's gonna be your last word.”

“He didn't say no,” Lisa laughs. Len glares at her, but it's not very convincing.

“I'll have a cheeseburger,” Barry announces. “And double fries.”

Lisa scrunches her nose. “You always put too much salt in them. Salty is not good for you.”

Barry pouts: “Did you hear that, Len? Lise says you're not good for me.”

“You think you're so funny, don't you?” Len snaps, but Barry can see the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

“You gotta admit,” he continues. “You're a cold piece of work.”

Lisa is stifling her laughter behind a hand. Oh, Barry just loves making her laugh. If only it was so easy with her brother, too.

“You can't use cold puns against me,” Len warns, and Barry is having so much fun he just can't hold himself back:

“You're not cool with it?”

“I'm gonna kill you. Slowly and painfully.”

“Don't mind him, Barr,” says Lisa with a sly sideways look at her brother. “You know what they say: cold hands, warm heart.”

Len huffs. “You two make a really annoying combination.”

Barry feels Lisa's foot rub against Len's calf. “Good thing we have you to put the chill on us, huh?”

“You guys are so adorable.”

They all look up: Amy, their favourite waitress, has arrived to take their orders and, as usual, she is looking at them with adoring heart eyes.

Barry doesn't know why she's so passionate about them, but she's sweet and very nice and her tips are always well earned.

“Hi, Amy,” greets Len, then glances at the bottle of wine she just put on the table. “We didn't order that.”

Amy beams at him, her pad clutched to her chest. “It's on the house. The whole staff here is head over heels for you three: you're the cutest triad ever!”

Barry can only strut a little under all these compliments. He's flattered people think he, Lisa and Len are good together, because he absolutely agrees.

“Why, thank you, Amy!” coos Lisa, making poor Amy blush to her toes. Barry feels that on a very personal level.

It's funny, he thinks while they place their orders: Amy has a very peculiar way of pronouncing _trio._

  
  


*

  
  


Cisco has been gaping at the notes about the Flash suit Barry just gave him for a solid minute and his face is still worryingly blank.

“These are actually some damn clever improvements,” he breathes, almost in awe. “How the heck did you come up with them?”

“Oh, I didn't,” says Barry with a shrug. “Len and Lise did.”

Cisco slowly turns to him, blinks. _“Len_ and _Lise.”_

“Uh-huh.”

Cisco's eyes close dramatically. His brows knit together in a grieving expression.

“O-kay, Casanova, that is _really_ selfish of you.” He points an accusing finger at Barry, looking profoundly offended. “You could at least have spared one hot Snart for the rest of the world, you know?”

It's Barry's turn to blink. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Cisco observes him as if he's trying to assess if Barry is a complete idiot or hopefully just a partial idiot whose brain doesn't always work properly. By the distraught, helpless sigh he exhales, Cisco might be leaning towards the former. He pats Barry's shoulder sympathetically.

“Never mind, buddy.”

  
  


*

It's movie night at Caitlin's and Cisco makes a curious face when Barry, Lisa, and Len take off their coats.

“Is that Barry's hoodie?” he asks, eyes the red hoodie Lisa is wearing.

Lisa gives him an impish grin. “Once a thief, always a thief.”

“He stole mine first,” Len clarifies with a quick, eloquent glance towards Barry.

“You're Captain Cold, you don't need a hoodie!” Barry objects. Besides, that hoodie looks much better on Barry than it does on its legitimate owner. Just like Barry's looks much better on Lisa, in fact.

“Yeah, Lenny,” Lisa nudges her brother playfully. “Wouldn't want people to start calling you Captain Lukewarm.”

Cisco presses his hands over his mouth trying his best to smother the laughter shaking his chest. Len casts him a killer glare, which makes Cisco cower but doesn't really terrify him enough to stop laughing. Visibly irritated, Len moves his glare to Barry and Lisa:

“Why do I even put up with you two?”

Smiling, Lisa wraps her arms around his neck. “Because you love us so much.”

Something flutters in Barry's heart. Nobody ever asked Len and Lisa about their relationship, but they were never secretive about the nature of it, never tried to hide the physical intimacy, the depth of a bond that goes beyond conventions. Barry doesn't need to label their love as anything other than that: _love._

Len smiles back, drops a feather kiss on her lips. “That is unfortunately true,” he whispers, his eyes meeting Barry's over Lisa's shoulder.

Barry wonders what it is, this feeling bubbling inside him, warm and sweet and foreign. Maybe he's just happy for them, for what they have.

Cisco shakes his head at them.

“You three are disgusting, you know that, right?”

  
  


*

  
  


“Hey, Jitters is throwing a Halloween party!”

Caitlin shows Barry and Cisco the Instagram post with all the details.

“Hell yeah!” Cisco bumps a fist in the air. “I got a sick He-Man costume I can't wait to show off.”

“What about you, Barry?” Caity asks.

“Why not? I'll ask Lisa and Len if they're free.”

“Oooh!” Cisco's eyes go wide with excitement. “You three _must_ go as Han, Luke, and Leia, man! I won't ever talk to any of you again if you waste such a golden opportunity!”

“You know what, it's actually a great idea! Lise is such a Star Wars nerd, she's gonna love it!”

Cisco throws his head back with a loud groan. “You don't even realise why this is such a wickedly genius idea, do you?”

Barry can't find any particular good reason besides the fact that the characters are two guys and a girl and their costumes are rather easy to put together.

“You know,” Cisco whines dejectedly. “Your utter ignorance about pop culture makes my heart bleed, buddy.”

  
  


*

  
  


It's almost Christmas. Barry is discussing presents with Cisco and Caitlin over lunch. He's just asked for tips as to what he should get for Lisa and Len when Caity's cheeks turn slightly pink and she asks:

“So, how are things between you three?”

Barry finds it an odd question. Like she didn't know: they see each other nearly every day.

“Good,” he replies, a bit puzzled. “Why do you ask? Did something happen?”

“That's what we're trying to find out, dude!” Cisco blurts, mouth half full.

Caitlin shoots him a scolding frown.

“It's just...” she licks her lips, eyeing Barry carefully. “You guys have been dating for a while, now, we were just wondering-”

Barry has to replay her words in his mind a couple of times to process them. He turns to Caitlin, mouth slightly dry:

“Did you just say _dating?”_

Caitlin looks at him like he's an idiot. “Yes?”

She's so confident Barry can't help actually feeling like an idiot, though he has no clue why he should. She's the one who's talking nonsense.

“We're not- it's not-” he babbles. Why is he babbling? It's just a simple misunderstanding. “Why do think we're dating?”

“Because you are?”

Now both Caity and Cisco are gaping at him like he's completely nuts.

This is preposterous. If Barry had been dating someone, he would definitely have noticed.

“No, we're not!”

“Oh my god, Caity.” Cisco frantically grabs Caitlin's arm. “He doesn't _know!”_

Barry puts down his fork. “Look,” he begins, inhaling patiently. “Just because we've been hanging out a lot and have grown quite comfortable with each other-”

“And share food...” Caity meddles.

“-it doesn't necessarily mean-”

“And use pet names...”

“Yes, but-”

“And often get _cosy_ together...”

“Yeah, like,” Cisco shudders. _“Uncomfortably_ cosy.”

This is an exaggeration. He doesn't know why Cisco seems to make such a big deal of Barry, Lisa, and Len being openly affectionate with each other. It's not uncommon for friends to share hugs and kisses, or to fall asleep together over a movie. Fine, the three of them shared a bed a couple of times, and Barry _loves_ waking up between them and being the first to get up and surprise them with breakfast, but-

Oh.

_Oh._

His heart stops.

“Oh my god.”

  
  


*

  
  


He doesn't know where to begin.

How can he have missed this? The pure bliss he feels when he's with them, the sense of completion and belonging...

He's had this for _months_ – love, care, fun, attention, devotion – and he didn't even realise.

He _is_ an idiot, is he?

Are Lisa and Len aware they're dating an idiot? Are they _okay_ with it? They've done so much for him and he was an utterly oblivious fool. How can they have been so patient with him all this time?

When he knocks on their door, he feels awful. Lisa opens the door one second later and Barry's face must be terrifying because she pales instantly.

“What's wrong, sweetheart?”

Barry walks in, hands buried in his pockets.

_Sweetheart._

Why does it hurt and feel so good at the same time? He can't possibly deserve this. He's been so ungrateful...

Len emerges from the kitchen, followed by the scent of baking cookies. He looks at Barry, then at Lisa.

“What's wrong?” he inquires.

Barry runs his tongue over his lips. He can hardly bring himself to look at them.

“Guys, are we-” He clears his throat, dares a nervous, goofy smile. “Are we dating?”

There is a long moment of silence. Barry sees all sorts of emotions flashing across Len's and Lisa's faces; to his relief, judgement is not among them. Eventually the initial bewilderment fades and their expressions gradually melt.

“Wow, Scarlet,” Len fold his arms across his chest. “I'm flattered it took you only three months to notice.”

Barry wants to laugh. But maybe he needs to cry a little fist. Or both. Both things at the same time sounds reasonable.

This is not some kind of daydream: it's real, and tangible, and... still unbelievable. How distracted do you have to be to fail to notice you've been dating the two hottest, smartest people alive? And, with hindsight, it's not like Lisa and Len haven't been doing their best to make this clear: everyone _knows_ what's been going on between the three of them. Everyone but Barry, of course.

“Why did no one bother to tell me?”

Lisa lets out a small, disbelieving laugh: “Who could have imagined you needed us to state the obvious?”

Len steps forward, careful as a wild animal in front of a stranger.

“Is this a problem?”

He takes Lisa's hand, as if to make a statement. Lisa huddles closer to him.

“Of course not!” Barry exclaims at once. He can't believe they think he would have a problem with any of this. “I just- We've been dating for three months and I didn't know!”

Len snorts out a laugh. “For being such an educated and accomplished young man, I gotta admit you're pretty slow.”

“Don't be mean, Lenny!” Lisa swats his arm reproachfully. “Our Barry's just a little naïve. But this is one of the reasons why we love him, right?”

“Right.” Len scans Barry's face with a subtle smile. “We're a good match, aren't we?”

Barry doesn't even need to think about it: good doesn't remotely begin to describe their chemistry. It's not something that could be built, or developed: it was there all along, they were just lucky enough to discover it.

“Yes, we are,” he confirms. He looks at them, at their closeness, and all he wants is to throw himself at them and let them crush him into a hug. “I actually don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life.”

He doesn't know how he finds himself in two pairs of warm, loving arms. He would happily die here, buried in his own dreams, breathing Len's and Lisa's scent like it's the first time, like he's never breathed before. These two have been through so much he just feels this fierce and unrelenting need to protect them, and make them comfortable, and happy...

“I love you,” he mumbles against a shoulder – he doesn't know whose it is, it doesn't matter. “Did you hear that, Coldie?”

He feels a smile spread over his temple. “I heard it, Scarlet.”

“Lise?”

A soft touch brushes his cheek. “Copy that, baby.”

Barry starts laughing, who knows why. Maybe it's the relief, maybe it's just plain, stupid smugness. He finally gets what Cisco meant when he accused him of being a selfish Casanova.

Only two wonderful Snart siblings in the whole wide world, and both are _his._

Barry chuckles to himself.

_Sorry, world._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say how much I love you all guys! I normally don't directly reply to comments unless strictly necessary but I want you all to know how much your comments mean to me and how much they help me and motivate me! I have never been this productive and this is all thanks to you and your beautiful words! Please, keep them coming, I love writing and I love seeing your reactions!
> 
> I'm so glad so many poeple are getting on board of the GoldenColdFlash ship because I honestly love it with all my heart and this sort of love needs to be shared!


End file.
